Poor Isaac!
by Lord-Sun
Summary: Isaac is running away! New chapter: Can Jenna defeat her most hillarious oppenent yet? And why isn't anyone reviewing? No knew chaps till I get Reviews( I need the idea thingy to come in plz))) w00t! Enjoy!
1. Isaac?

Ivan: Great.... another story! I demand overtime! Extra pay! Lord_Sun:..... You don't GET paid Ivan! :) Ivan: Oh....right.... Garet: Lord_Sun doesn't own Golden Sun! Felix: Camelot does! :) Mia: Say....about that "no pay" thing Lord_Sun..... L.S: Oh, no! Not you, too! Mia: Gimme 5 Bucks! L.S: Please, Mia! I'm broke Mia: :) L.S: What? Oh no.... Mia please...not glacier! Please! NO! Mia (In bellowing, scary voice): GLACIER!!! L.S: AUUGH! (Uses Author powers to stop psyenergy) HA HA HA! Mia: :( Oooopsy!...(runs away) L.S: All right everyone, Quiet! Now, this is how it is.... Isaac & Mia, but Jenna wants Isaac, in spite of the fact that Jenna is with Garet :), and Jenna, no hassle, remember, I may be new to this, but I have author power! Jenna: Grrrrr.... Mia: Yay! Me and lover boy again! L.S: Ivan and Sheba, ( whispers) but Sheba secretly wants Felix, though! Felix: (Blushes) Ivan: What? I can't hear you, Lord_Sun! What did you say? Hello? Hello?! Sheba: ( Also blushing) Nothing Ivan, I'm with you! Ivan: Alright! I thought newbie over here was gonna mess up THAT, too! L.S: Have fun! R&R Please!, now if you will excuse me, I must strangle Ivan... Ivan: AAAAAH! Lord_Sun does not own dippity do hair gel!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac woke up, bleary eyed, and walked over to the bathroom.  
He put some dippity do gel in his hair, proceeding after to walk down  
the stairs, where Mia poured him some coffee, gave him a light kiss  
on the cheek and a newspaper.  
"Thanks--"  
BANG! BANG! BANG! "That'll be Garet..."Isaac groaned.  
Isaac opened the door, where-- Poof! Plop! Smack! Felix, Garet and  
Piers pelted him with snowballs. "Grrrrr..." Isaac growled, and used  
his psyenergy to shake a landslide amount of snow off of a tree and on  
to the three boys.  
"Ha ha ha!" Ivan laughed as he jumped out from a snow bank with his  
video camera, and ran off. "Wait till the girls see this!" And he ran  
to Jenna's house, where Sheba was spending the night. Ivan was now  
being chased by an angry Felix, Garet and Piers. Isaac stood at the  
door for a moment, before returning to the table, where he told Mia  
"Mia you are the only thing keeping my life from becoming a freak  
show. Mia's eyes narrowed. " A "thing" now am I?" Mia asked.  
Isaac groaned, Mia was perfect in every way but one, she assumed a bit  
too much. "Oh, not even gonna say sorry, huh?" Mia shouted. "Sorry,  
Mia." Isaac said feebly." I didn't mean that your a thing, or  
anything...." "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" Mia shouted, and doused him. "OUT!  
OUT!" Mia shouted, and chucked a frying pan at him, hitting him square  
in the middle of the head. Isaac ran upstairs, close to tears.  
(Lord_Sun: I hope you readers are feeling sorry for the poor guy)  
  
"Ha ha ha ha aha ah! Jenna and Sheba screamed at the video they had  
been brought to by Ivan. Ivan, meanwhile, was being beaten by Felix,  
Piers and Garet.  
Then Ivan cast spark plasma and ran off. "Hi Sheba." Felix said. "Hi,  
Felix" Sheba said. The two blushed, then Felix ran to help Garet and  
Piers murder Ivan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord_Sun: Well? How was it?  
Ivan: Kind of...short... I think  
L.S: Well, that's the problem, Ivan, you don't think!  
Garet: R&R, please!  
Menardi: Or else!  
Garet: Hey! Your dead, remember!?!  
Menardi: Shhhh! They don't know that I'm actually a spirit. I guess  
I'll haunt you a bit.  
Garet: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH---*Sniff* *Sniff* MMMM... Pizza!  
Menardi: Hey! Get back here, and be scared! Please?!?  
Mia: I'm sorry about the pan, Isaac. But that was for eyeing Jenna  
like that. I thought you wanted me!  
Isaac: X . X owwwww. I was glaring at her! We really need a script!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Isaac ran way ran away, Isaac ran away!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: WHY WAS I ALWAYS GETTING CHASED?HUH?HUH? AND WHY DIDN'T I GET TO  
SEE SHEBA??? HUH? AND WHY WERE FELIX AND SHEBA BLUSHING AT EACH  
OTHER? HUH? HUH? AND WHY--  
Lord_Sun: IVAN! (in deafening voice)  
Ivan: 0-O  
L.S: Thank you.  
Mia: Awwww! I wanted to hear what else was wrong!  
Ivan: Actually.... I just ran out of complaints, Mia.  
All(except Ivan): *sweat drop*  
Ivan: =) AND WHY AREN'T OUR DJINNI IN THIS--  
L.S: (Glares at Ivan) You know, I have used my author powers to make  
myself an adept of time/light... so...=)... I could go back in time, (  
or just scroll up the page )  
and make you..... have a little accident, although it might be...  
fatal..=)  
Ivan:*gulp*(shivers)(runs)  
L.S: Well, now that that's all cleared up...  
Mia: AND WHY DID I HAVE TO CHUCK A PAN AT MY POOR, SWEAT ISAAC?!?  
L.S: EVERYONE SHUTUP BEFORE I GET MAD!  
All Freeze.( And shutup )  
L.S: good.  
Eliminator_99:Wow, don't have a farm, huh?  
L.S: Took ya long enough to get here!!!  
E_99:Now, now. No need to have a ranch.  
L.S: Your such a critic. Don't make me press my magical backspace  
button.  
E_99: Don't have a cow =).  
L.S: Don't have a barn.  
E_99: Don't have a...a....a...um....darn you!  
L.S: Heh, heh, heh.=)  
E_99: I wanna insult Ivan!  
L.S: Too late. I just scared the little shrimp off.  
E_99:Lord_Sun does not own Golden Sun, Camelot does!  
L.S: Wow, I didn't know you could do the disclaimer....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac sat in his room, miserable. He life sucked, he was going  
to leave. Mia was always being like that.  
He got out the shamans rod, tied a cloth to it, and put in his  
possessions.  
Next he grabbed his shield, then sheathed his Gia Sword. He jumped out  
his window, landing on all fours, and crawled into the bush, then got  
up and ran, almost crying. He was leaving everything he knew behind  
him.  
  
Mia sat in the kitchen, sulking. She knew she had been wrong. She felt  
bad, especially about the frying pan bit... "Oh, well" She thought "I  
might as well just get it over with..." "Isaac?" Mia called up the  
stairs. "Honey?" No answer. He must be really mad at me, she thought  
to herself. She went upstairs. "Hon?" She called. She went upstairs,  
and into Isaac's room, where she saw his shield, Gia Blade, and  
possessions were gone. She looked out the window, and saw foot prints  
leading away from the house.  
  
"ISAAC!!!" The cry rang into Jenna's house. "Hark!" Jenna cried out.  
"Alas, I can hear thee true loves name ringing through thy ears!"  
"WHAT!!!" Garet yelled.  
"Oh, alas, my love has heard who my heart truly longs for! Woe is me!  
Woe is me!" "Pizza!" Garet yelled, forgetting the moments crisis.  
"ummmm...alas?" said Jenna.  
  
At that moment, Mia burst through the door. "Isaac ran away! Isaac ran  
away! We must go and tell the president!" "What??" Asked Sheba, who  
was staring at Felix, who had given up on the hunt for Ivan as well as  
Garet and Piers. Ivan came in, and Sheba stopped staring, but Felix  
didn't. "Nothing," Mia blushed." I've just always wanted to say that,  
but Isaac and I had a row, and he ran away!" I'm going to go find  
him!" "I'll go with you" Jenna said brightly. "No." Said Mia sourly.  
"I'm going to find him myself. Goodbye." And ran out the door. "Pizza,  
anyone?" Garet asked. "ME!ME!ME!MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEOHPICKMEPICKMEPICKME  
  
PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!" Ivan yelled. "NO!" Garet said firmly. "No....  
The pizza... the pizza is mine... my precious....yes...my precious.  
Garet said, stroking the pizza box. " I thought we were cutting down  
on Ivan's sugar intake ". Sheba said. "WHAT!" Ivan yelled. WHY?  
HUH?HUH?HUHHUHHUHHUHHUH!?!"  
"Ivan's pester power is working overtime." Felix observed. Sheba  
smiled, trying not to laugh. "HEEEEEY!" Ivan whined. "That was mean!"  
"That was kind of the point, Ivan." Felix smirked.  
"You guys are SO mean to me!" Ivan whined his "pester power" working  
hard.  
" Your point is?" Felix questioned. " You bum!" "Guess what Ivan"  
Jenna said." I can see what your house will look like with my "psychic  
power"!" "Really?" Ivan said. "Sure! Just give me your hand."  
"Ok...now" She said, pointing at his thumb, "This...will be  
your....Living room.... and your next finger is your dining room, and  
your middle finger is your kitchen, and your index finger is your  
bedroom, your pinky is your basement, and your palm.... is where your  
swimming pool is!" Jenna said, spitting on his palm.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGH" Ivan yelled, wiping his hand on Felix's tunic.  
Felix slapped Ivan upside the head, grunting.  
( Eliminator_99: Finally! Good job Felix!) " Pizza!" Garet yelled  
happily from the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eliminator_99: Can I please beat Ivan NOW?  
Lord_Sun: No...the little runt just ran off again...  
E_99: I'm gonna go chase him!  
L.S: Dun think so...his midget speed is unmatched by the likes of you.  
E_99: Grrrrr...I shall catch him, I shall!  
Isaac: I need an advil! My head still hurts, and I tripped when I was  
running away!  
L.S: Oh well... suck it up, princess.  
Isaac: Hey! I thought I was your favourite character!  
L.S: You are, I just--  
Ivan: Beep! You Beep Beep! I'll Beep your Beep!  
(Eliminator_99 is sneaking up behind Ivan)  
L.S: Ivan..... Why exactly are you censoring your own words?  
E_99: Die, Shrimp!  
(Eliminator_99 strangles Ivan)  
L.E: Eliminator! Release my cast member before I hurt you.... take  
your time releasing him though.....please...  
E_99: Ha ha ha! I'm eliminating! Ha ha ha!  
Felix: Me next! Me next! I'll thrash him up good with my Sol Blade!  
Menardi: R&R!  
Garet: pizza...my precious....mmmmm....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Jenna VS Chipmunk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: WHY CAN'T I---  
Lord_Sun: IVAN!  
Eliminator_99: MWAH-HAW-HAW-HA! (pounces on Ivan)  
Ivan: (Runs) Ha! Midget speed all the---(runs into a wall I just  
"happened" to put there).  
Garet:(stroking pizza box) mmmmm....my precious....( looks in pizza  
box )  
Hey! Where did the pizza go? ....Oh well...(chucks box away)...Next  
box!  
E_99:O.0  
Ivan: Can I do the disclaimer today?  
L.S: Sure  
Ivan: =) Lord_Sun does not---  
L.S: NUH!  
Ivan:....Lord_Sun does not own---  
L.S: NUH!  
Ivan:.....Lord---  
L.S:NAH!  
Ivan: =p LORD_SUN DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN---  
L.S:NAH!  
Ivan:=( lord_sundoesnotownGoldenSunCamelo---  
L.S:NAHNAHNAHNUHNUH!  
Ivan: LORD_SUNDOESNOTOWN---  
L.S: NUH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ivan: Hey!!!  
L.S: Sorry Ivan... just a quick announcement please...  
Ivan: Ok....  
L.S: thanks... Remember, I do not own Golden Sun 1 or 2, Camelot  
does!... Ok  
Ivan: Thank you.... Lord_Sun does not own golden.... hey...Wait a  
minute!  
L.S: Heh heh heh  
Sheba: R&R please!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan: WHEN DO I GET SEE SHEBA??? HUH?HUH?  
AND WHY DOES SHE KEEP BLUSHING AT FELIX???HUH????HU---  
Eliminator_99:(once again pounces upon Ivan, but does not miss this  
time) HAH!  
Ivan: Aaaaiiiiiieeeeey! HELP ME---  
L.S: Ha Ha Ha!  
Ivan: *gasp* Camelot owns *pant* Golden Sun! *wheeze*!  
L.S: Darn....he did the disclaimer....  
Garet: Hey my pizza's gone again!  
Isaac: Garet... you've got pizza sauce all over your face...  
Garet:..... So?  
Isaac: ( Sweat drop) So YOU ate it....  
Garet: Gasp! I.... I'm... I did it???.....Oh my.......I... I'm a  
hardened criminal-type-dude!(Garet shuts his eyes tight, screws up his  
face, gets a constipated kind of look on his face, clenches his teeth  
and fists tight, goes red in the face, and makes grunting noises).  
  
Jenna: He's thinking! Yay, at last!  
Isaac:.........Ok.....  
Garet faints.  
Lord_Sun: On with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isaac sat in the woods thinking. He knew he couldn't go back. But he  
did have a plan. He knew he couldn't go to Vault, either. He would go  
to Kalay. There he could grow a beard, shave it off, and start a new  
life. It would work, apart from the beard thing....KLONK! Something  
hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious...  
  
Mia had given up on searching Vault. She had inquired everybody on  
Isaacs whereabouts, with no luck. Then, walking through some woods,  
she noticed a glittering thing on the ground. She bent way...WAY over,  
and then.................  
SHE PICKED IT UP! MWAH-HAW-HAW!( Lord_Sun: Sorry, I couldn't resist.)  
She examined the thing closely. It was a ring, but it looked  
familiar... Then she remembered what it was. There was no light bulb,  
no flash of inspiration. She just knew what it was, and took a step  
back, dropping the ring into the snow. It was the ring she had given  
Isaac on his birthday... but it was covered in blood.  
  
Jenna was now on a mission. She would rescue her sweet Isaac, and then  
Isaac would love her! Oh, she was so brilliant, she even amazed her  
self sometimes!  
" Heh heh heh!" Jenna snickered. That dumb old Mia would be stuck with  
Garet for a change. Garet was great as a servant, sure.... But he was  
crappy as a boy-friend. Of course, she could keep Garet as a her  
servant, then he could fetch her stuff, and stupid Mia would be all  
alone! Now she was REALLY amazing herself.  
She walked out of Vale, (which had been rebuilt) and as soon as she  
stepped out of the town gate, she met a foe, who was intent on  
stopping her.... and soon they were locked in deadly combat... It was  
a chipmunk!  
  
Garet was facing a crisis. Felix and Sheba had gone into the bedroom  
after Jenna and Ivan had left, Jenna was looking for something, and  
Ivan was getting an ice cream cone, which always took hours, because  
he always got lost. And now there were strange.... kissing noises  
coming from the room where Felix and Sheba where, but they weren't  
kissing... After all, Ivan was with Sheba, they were probably oiling  
there armour or something... "anyway Garet thought, "Back to the  
crisis. He wasn't sure if anyone had wanted this pizza. It was just  
sitting there, no one had said not to eat it. Oh, well. He would just  
leave it there. Oh ya... he already ate it.... Oh well!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord_Sun: As always R&R! But one more thing. I need to know who you  
want to win more, Jenna or the chipmunk, and I need a name for the  
chipmunk.  
And I also want to know who you all think the pizza belonged to, and  
what will happen? Thanks for taking time to read!  
Eliminator_99: That was lame man.  
L.S: That's it! No more beating Ivan for you!  
E_99: Awwwwwww! Come on man!  
L.S: I stick by my decision! You can beat him in a couple stories.  
E_99: Ok......sheesh.  
L.S: Bye for now!  
( P.S: One of you reviewers are pretty much hinting that they don't  
like my story. Sorry, I'm trying my best, this is my first fic, and my  
friends and I find it quite funny. If you don't like it, then why are  
you reading it?)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
